


【VJin】毛绒绒系列之暖暖的冬天

by camellia528



Category: Bangtan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 15:27:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16935801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camellia528/pseuds/camellia528
Summary: 天太冷，没有思路，只想写这种（所以我到底写的是啥呢。）





	【VJin】毛绒绒系列之暖暖的冬天

一.

 

寒潮来袭，家家户户将窗户都封好，连锁超市内的微波炉散出肉类与果酱的香气。

 

一切与甜蜜有关的高热量食物都几乎售罄，靠自体脂肪防御似乎不甚靠谱，架子上的羊羔绒外套也成了时下受欢迎的款式。

 

还有几天就是圣诞节，电台里放着的歌曲都洋溢着蒸腾的节日热度，祝福像糖霜和杏仁碎，松松散散而落，甜美香脆的萦绕在人们唇齿之间。

 

礼品店玩具店的生意也好了起来，人们甚至会在结账时顺势购买许多贺卡，节日会催生完美完整的产业链，让顾客和商户都得到喜悦满足。

 

电视中忽然发出的炮弹轰鸣声让沙发上躺着的男人醒来，他抓了抓浅金色的发，困顿的嗓像山顶厚厚的积雪层，沉甸甸的落下又有些压抑的温柔感。

 

“小桃？”

 

没人回应，只有厨房传来隐隐约约的“咯吱咯吱”声，男子笑了笑，朦胧质感的声音磁性异常，他慢慢走了过去，果然发现目标。

 

厨房料理台上，一只绒绒的雪地松鼠正磕着小瓜子上抓着的坚果，毛色因季节影响正逐渐由金变白。

 

它磕得正起兴致，软软的小脑袋随着磨牙的频率一颤一颤，金发男子靠在墙边笑着看，他知道，松鼠的嘴巴现在应该是通红的。

 

磕得欢乐就会这样，教人不忍心打扰。

 

可小东西还是发现了，警觉地转过身子，看见男子的时刻，下意识把坚果往怀里抱了抱。

 

“行了，我不和你抢。”

 

男子靠近料理台，用食指轻轻按住松鼠的小脑袋瓜揉了揉，可脑袋瓜的主人却不爱搭理他，回过神继续磕坚果。

 

“小桃，你都一天不理我了。”

 

松鼠沉默以对。

 

“你变回人形陪我说说话吧…”

 

松鼠置若罔闻。

 

“我昨天买了酸奶，你要不要喝？”

 

“吱吱~”

名叫小桃的松鼠扔掉坚果用爪子扒拉着男子的手，挠啊挠，都是心里话。

 

要喝要喝。

 

见小松鼠舔着自己手指尖的酸奶，男子神色软成一团蓬松温暖的毛。

 

“小桃真乖。”

 

 

小桃不是一般的小松鼠，他有个漂漂亮亮的大名，金硕珍。

 

油坝森林深处生存着许多古老生灵，成精的松鼠不是稀罕物。

 

金硕珍的父母早就警告过他，珍珍要小心留在树上，你这么小，被什么食肉类走兽发现可就糟糕了。

 

可那颗核桃圆滚滚的，它用爪子敲着都能听出饱满果肉的声音，怎么舍得让它掉在地上被别的松鼠捡去呢。

 

于是他“Piu”的一声跳到地上，正美滋滋的抱着核桃要走，尾巴却被按住了。

 

回过头的一刻，小松鼠差点没吓到厥过去。

 

“吱吱吱！！！”

 

兴味盎然的金毛虎正聚精会神的看着自己，的确是威风凛凛，可是…..太可怕了！！！身子那么大！牙那么尖！爪子那么厚！

 

“为什么舔我啊…..”

小松鼠被舔得晕头转向，眼泪汪汪的，他吓得腿软，想爸爸妈妈，为风华正茂的自己惋惜。

忽然，他想出了一个计策，装死。

于是，眼一闭倒地，却忘记那个核桃还紧紧抱在怀里。

 

“傻松鼠，装死都装不像。”

人类男子的声音擦过耳朵时，松鼠才好奇的睁开眼，现在按住他尾巴的不再是猛虎的利爪，而是修长的人类手掌。

 

“我叫金泰亨，你叫什么？小核桃吗？”

 

变成人形的老虎是金发蓝眸，阳光照射下几乎成了副华贵精致，浓薄合宜的画作。

 

不愧是万兽之王，化成人形也好看。

 

可是….我才不叫小核桃！

 

气鼓鼓的松鼠躲过了死亡艰险，趁金泰亨松懈之际逃出生天，没想到居然就此被盯上。

 

“吱….”

再一次被扣在爪下的小松鼠绝望无比，他不该来地面的，地面是个可怕的世界。

 

回头看去….又是那只金毛虎。

 

小松鼠想了想，觉得这是个死循环，于是干脆变成了人形。

 

“…虎大王您好，您大人有大量，以后就别追着我了，成吗？”

 

都用人类的语言应该是可以沟通的，可没想到变成人形的金泰亨将吓得直缩脑袋的金硕珍往树上一按，眼眸深处漾出的光泽似乎可以称之为捕食信号，危险异常。

 

“你真的是只松鼠精吗？”

 

松鼠金硕珍瞪大眼睛不知作何回复，松鼠变成人当然就是松鼠精….总不会是老鼠精啊。

 

“我看你是只狐狸精，长这么漂亮…”

 

“吱！！！”

 

从此，小松鼠和大老虎的纠缠就成了形，你追我逃，你跑我躲，直到老虎赢得胜利，将松鼠带出了森林。

 

成年后，部分能化人形的动物就会离开油坝去往理想的城镇生活，偶尔也会成群结伙，但很少会有小型动物。

 

于是，那只坐在老虎头顶的小松鼠成了例外中的例外，传奇中的传奇。

 

敢坐在万兽之王的头上，这只松鼠简直成了家族的骄傲。

 

到了繁华的小镇，金硕珍全程都浑浑噩噩做一只金泰亨衣袋里的乖宠物。

 

见他熟络的与人们打着招呼，甚至收获无数少女冒粉红色心心的眼神时，小松鼠不由得感慨。

 

老虎真的很厉害，要是换做自己，光看着超市的核桃就走不动路了。

 

时间是良药，在逐渐信任对方的情况下，松鼠偶尔也会变成人形。

 

一次,虎毛围得金硕珍太暖，睡梦中打了个喷嚏就化成人形，再清醒时已经被同样化作人形的金泰亨紧紧抱在怀里。 

 

还是会紧张的，虽然他不知自己在紧张什么，可能因为那张华丽的脸离自己太近。

 

嘴唇被覆住时，金硕珍还愣着，动物形态时，老虎总是喜欢舔自己的毛，有时也用鼻尖碰碰自己的嘴巴。

 

那是亲昵的证明，可人类的唇是不同的。

 

软得过分，也暖得过分。

 

不管触碰几次，金硕珍还是会觉得奇怪，那股心里涌出的微麻感顺着他的头又钻到不存在的尾巴尖。

 

就是很奇怪。

 

金泰亨还闭着眼睛，嗓子眼发出类似舒适的咕噜声，手却摩挲着金硕珍的头发。

 

“我喜欢小桃，小桃好可爱。”

 

一开始，老虎还管小松鼠叫“小核桃”，后来叫着叫着就在含糊不清的发音中简化，成了小桃。

 

变成人形令的金硕珍总有种脆弱感，虽说会变得高大，但仓促又绵长的发情期就会随之而来。

 

他不清楚为何一年一次的发情会如此频繁，只要金泰亨吻着他并用手在他身上摸来摸去时，症状就明显到难以忽视。

 

两人住在一起后，金硕珍的第一次发情是湿漉漉的记忆，当在沙发垫后发现不对劲的小松鼠时，老虎开始用自己的舌头舔在小松鼠身上，不是偶尔亲昵的一下两下，而是抚慰的舔遍全身。

 

虎舌上的倒刺刷过松鼠身上浓密的毛，使他舒服的浑身颤抖，可当那舌交舔到生殖器官时，松鼠在“吱吱”尖叫中化作人形缩成一团。

 

“不要再舔了…”

 

金硕珍捂住红透的脸，他不知该怎么缓过这个时期，成年后的生活远离丛林，他无法遵循动物的本能。

 

“小桃这里硬了。”

人形的金泰亨比做老虎时还难缠，他用舌头裹住金硕珍涨红的性器吸吮着，趁对方意乱情迷的捂脸尖叫时将舌推入了对方蠕动的入口。

金硕珍头晕目眩的喘息，手指抓着黑色皮革沙发留下一道道发白的痕迹，直到老虎将硕大性器推进他的身体，他才如梦初醒的叫出声。

不再是那声尖锐又刺耳的“吱”,人类在此刻发出的声音很绵长，湿润得几乎能滴下水珠，余音缭绕的像浆果般的甜。

“啊…”

似满足的欢愉又似痛苦的挣扎，对金硕珍是新奇，对金泰亨是刺激。

 

“还说不是小狐狸，叫得这么好听。”

 

什么小狐狸啊….身为松鼠的尊严令金硕珍红着眼眶，刚要出口的质问都成了不成调的呻吟。

 

“你…嗯…你听过..狐狸的？….”

 

这要不要承认，一只今日才破处的老虎也在考虑某种关于尊严的问题。

 

可在那双剔透成水晶球的眼眸中，他认命的败下阵来。

“没听过..你别气了，我只听过你的…”

 

还不是家中某些雄性长辈从小不给晚辈树立好观念么，说什么狐狸最漂亮，梅花鹿最纯真，啮齿类小动物都牙碜。

 

在金泰亨心里，一个金硕珍就够推翻这些陈旧言论。

 

他的小桃比狐狸漂亮，比梅花鹿纯真，毛绒绒胖嘟嘟一点都不牙碜。

 

老虎的持久力惊人，顶得松鼠眼睛肿唇也肿了，穴内自动分泌的液体混着金泰亨射出的流在沙发上，沾在金硕珍白嫩的腿缝处拉出几根银丝。

 

浑身被舔咬个遍，金硕珍使出所有劲想变回松鼠却无可奈何，眼角开出的桃色晕染出春天的痕迹。

 

鬼迷心窍似的，他伸手去摸两人相连的位置，硬硬的事物捣弄进软软的肉中，噗嗤噗嗤的，没完没了。

 

摸了一手的湿漉漉，他还来不及问，唇就被兴奋异常的金泰亨堵住。

 

唇舌之间也变得湿漉漉，舌尖被拖进对方口中，仿佛也不是自己的。

 

一切都变得湿漉漉的。

 

最后的最后，金硕珍也来不及问出心中疑惑。

 

老虎和松鼠会生出什么呀？

 

这个答案，他想不出来。

 

 

金泰亨不仅只拥有动物的智慧与狡黠，他似乎天生就适合生活在人类世界中。 

 

他找了工作，用薪金买回了肉和蔬菜，还会用炉子烧菜。

 

在此之前，金硕珍从不知道这世上还有什么会比核桃更好吃。

 

在此之后，火腿，烤鸡，意大利面，巧克力布丁统统都成了他的最爱。

 

金泰亨教他人类世界的种种规则，比如如何向别人介绍自己的身份。

 

“你好，我的名字是金硕珍，我25岁了，我有一个男朋友，他的名字是金泰亨。”

 

松鼠一句一句的说着，每说对一句就张开嘴迎接对方剥好的核桃仁。

 

有了奖励才有动力。

 

“我的男朋友很帅，我很爱他，所以我不会给任何人留下联系方式。”

 

怎么越说越怪，金硕珍咬着嘴里的核桃，疑惑的看着笑眯眯的金泰亨。

 

“男朋友是什么？”

 

“给你做饭，和你交配的人。”

金泰亨的回答流利又自然，也得到了对方的认可。

 

用人形和金泰亨逛商场是很愉快的经历，每次金硕珍站在货架前，一动不动盯着最爱的杏仁巧克力球，眼睛亮晶晶，两只手缩在胸前。

然后，趁旁边没陌生人，就拿起罐子轻轻晃了晃。

嗯，应该都是饱满的好果实，再然后就是。

冲着金泰亨眨眼睛，一下，两下，三下。

“乖，都买给你。”

吱！！！

 

一次只能买一罐，可一罐就够金硕珍开心好久，他不贪心，反正下次还会再来。

 

男朋友真好，男朋友会给他买杏仁巧克力球。

 

所以当一个不认识的男人靠近他时，他大声的回答出金泰亨教他背下的话。

 

“你好，我很爱我的男朋友，所以不会给你留下任何联系方式。”

 

拿着火腿赶回的金泰亨看见灰溜溜走远的男人，笑得快直不起腰。

 

小桃真可爱啊，怎么会有这么可爱的小松鼠呢。

 

是宝啊，我捡到了一只小宝贝。

 

 

看电视也是金硕珍的爱好之一，《奇奇和蒂蒂》是他最喜欢的。

 

花栗鼠虽然和他不属同一品类，但看着也会有亲切感。

 

“哇，他们的生活好有趣噢！”

 

两只花栗鼠的历险记让金硕珍看得目不转睛，坐在旁边的金泰亨就慢慢抚摸着他的头发。

电视台早就不播这部动画了，于是金泰亨买了DVD。

 

“你们过冬时也会储粮吧？”

金泰亨轻轻揉着金硕珍肉肉的小肚子。

 

“会啊，要存很多，这样冬天时就能躲在家里吃核桃了….唔…不要脱我的裤子…”

 

“要给小桃交公粮啊。”

将人往卧室里抱的某只老虎义正言辞的说着胡话。

 

于是，公粮烫烫的钻进金硕珍白白的小肚子里，形成一个小小的鼓起。

晕乎乎的松鼠又陷入湿漉漉的世界，这次他还是来不及问出那个问题。

老虎和松鼠会生出什么呀？

 

这个答案，到底是什么啊。

 

TBC


End file.
